


angel in the back of the tavern

by orphan_account



Series: love, war, and the end [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Future, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Dorothea, Blossoming Romance, F/F, Flirting, Gender Neutral Byleth, Golden Deer Route, Implied Past Edelgard von Hresvelg/Dorothea Arnault, Lesbian Leonie, Post War Phase, Verdant Wind route, broke girls fall in love: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life as a 30 year old mercenary when there’s no one to fight is difficult, but Leonie makes it work; even if she has to fight a bartender or two for a drink, she’s prepared for whatever the world has to bring her.What she doesn’t expect is a pretty stranger with the voice of an angel to help her out, but maybe they’re not as estranged as she thinks they are.
Relationships: Background Hilda Valentine Goneril/Marianne von Edmund, Dorothea Arnault/Leonie Pinelli
Series: love, war, and the end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	angel in the back of the tavern

It was a great time to be alive. The war was over, all was well, and all of Leonie’s friends were settled down and working on their territories or businesses. Leonie felt happy for them all, but peace made her blade dull, her mind bored, and most of all, her pockets empty.

“Come on! I promise I’ll have the money by next week. I finally got a job! I won’t leave the bill unpaid ever again.” Leonie was setting herself up for failure, and unsurprisingly the man behind the counter mumbled something under his breath that sounded like an insult. “What can I do to make it up to you? I can protect your place!” What a night to argue with a bartender.

The tavern was full of mostly regulars tonight, not many new faces that Leonie could tell, so her reputation wasn’t really at stake here. She was in Gloucester territory, which meant that if things ever got serious, Lorenz would come on a black steed and a disappointed face to save her with his generous helpings of gold. It had already happened once, which was embarrassing enough for Leonie to remember, but it was necessary.

“No need.” the man put his hands up in the air to silence her. “No mercenary is better than a drunk one.” Leonie winces. That much was true. A chuckle rouses from one of the drunks in the corner, to which Leonie shoots a look at. She opened her mouth to yell at the bastard, but before she could give him a piece of her mind, the bartender caught her attention. “Listen, Pinelli. I don’t wanna say no to ya. You’re a good woman, there’s no doubt about that, but I can’t serve ya if there’s no gold up front. And if I’m not gonna serve ya,” he motions to the door with his head, “you know where to go.”

“Kicking me out? Really?” Leonie lets out an angry huff. “I was there when Edelgard got her shit handed to her! I saved you all from being conquered by some empirical freak, and you treat me like this?” She was getting exasperated. Younger Leonie would have been ashamed at her lack of honor here, but she was was pushing 30 and no damn knight, she was a mercenary. And not just any mercenary, but one that brought the Empire and the Kingdom to its knees, and one with an impeccable need to drink.

“Nobody’s saying you didn’t save us all, but you’re not really saving me now by leeching off my drinks.” She knows the bartender well. He was a nice guy, always providing her discounts when she had first set up her mercenary company some years ago. Leonie doesn’t hate him, but right now he was getting on her nerves. “Just get out if you’re going to be causing me problems.”

She was done with tonight, done with the stupid Fodlan economy (but her professor was doing a great job ruling, bless their heart), and done with this asshole of a bartender. “Oh, _fuck_ y-” Leonie hisses, ready to reach for her blade before a hooded figure rose from the bar and set a hefty bag of gold on the old wood with a soft thud. The gold slipped out of the bag attractively, drawing the attention of the bar regulars to the glittering coins within the cloth.

“I’ll pay her tab.” The voice is melodic and strangely feminine, not something Leonie saw often. Not that it was bad, but Leonie knew she was one of the only female mercenaries in the business, and probably the only one to frequent so often at bars; she knew how popular these places were with men after the many arguments and fistfights (and occasionally crying sessions and singing battles) she had gotten into over the last few years. It was just plain strange to meet with another girl at a bar that wasn’t a waitress or an old friend in the business like Shamir.

The bartender audibly gasps. “All of her tabs? I don’t think you know what you’re signing up for, miss.” His eyes didn’t stray from the gold which frankly disgusted Leonie, but then again, her eyes were on it too. “Your generosity is appreciated, but…”

“All of her tabs, keep the change. And I’ll buy _you_ a drink, ‘Pinelli’, so get over here and stop yelling. You two are giving me a headache.” Her dainty, well manicured hands call to Leonie and she knew better than most to not refuse a lady when prompted. The bartender could have not been quicker when grabbing the gold.

Leonie sits next to the hooded figure quickly, and soon everyone else in the bar had receded back into their own little conversations and stopped looking at her. Leonie raises her finger to the man behind the counter and after a disappointed sigh, she gets two mugs of beer in front of her. She mumbles an angry thank you before raising one of the mugs to her lips, gulping a few times before setting it down and shaking her head. It had been a while since her last drink, and in a job where all you did was severely handicap people for money, drinking was a need.

“So, when did you start fighting bartenders?” That gentle voice hit Leonie’s ears again, and she resists the urge to think about the last time a girl like this has been kind to her. Sure, there was the occasional country girl and waitress, but Leonie had only heard this kind of sweetness from the mouths of nobles. She attempts to ignore the guilt in her mind for not visiting her friends and chases it down with another gulp of her drink. Leonie instead tries to think of an answer good enough for her mysterious benefactor and crudely wipes her mouth with her sleeve.

“I don’t know,” Leonie gives her a smile, “when did you start paying strangers’ unpaid bar tabs? Not that I mind, just curious.” The girl giggles, and Leonie hopes her face isn’t flushed. This girl had a lot to offer and while Leonie was coming to terms with nearing 30, it wasn’t like she had lost all of her charm completely.

“I don’t think we’re strangers, per say.” Those pretty nails circle the wood they’re sitting behind, and Leonie’s glad she’s wearing gloves. Her hands are calloused, ugly with hard work; if this girl truly isn’t a stranger, Leonie doesn’t want to disappoint.

“Who are you, then? I can’t see you under the hood.” The girl raises a hand to her hood and draws it back, revealing beautiful brunette locks and a mature looking woman. She looks around Leonie’s age but softer around the edges, not at all a battle-scarred girl like Leonie was imagining. It takes Leonie a minute, but at the sight of the woman’s green eyes, she realizes. “Dorothea, are you...?”  
  


“Shhh.” Dorothea raises a finger to her lips. “Call me Thea, okay? At least in public.” Leonie doesn’t want to ask any questions, but she internally can’t help but yell to herself. Dorothea, the girl from the Officer’s Academy? The one who stood by Edelgard until Claude and his army stormed the castle, the one who was on the verge of death before the professor had spared her? Leonie’s too dumbstruck to really question her, even if she wanted to. She just blinks and blinks, watching as Dorothea grabs Leonie’s other mug and sips from it gracefully. “I know I’m pretty, but you don’t have to stare.”

“N-No, it’s just… Wow. I thought you were with the opera.”

“Opera was destroyed during the war. Can’t sing in an opera when there is no opera,” Dorothea sighs and takes another sip, “it made me so sad, you know? So many memories made in that place… and so many noblemen I had yet to meet.” She’s not lying, as Leonie can tell from her body language. Leonie can’t resist the idea that she’s some sort of spy, but she shakes it off as just old war paranoia. It wasn’t fair to treat Dorothea like that, even if they used to be enemies.

“Can’t relate to you on that front. No offense, but I never really saw the point in all of that. It’s just a bunch of singing and crap for people who are too rich, wasting money on watching other people sing and dance instead of actually helping the people in their territory.” Leonie doesn’t want to be too mean, but she’s honest, and she can’t help it. Dorothea laughs like she’s singing, and it makes Leonie warm and she hopes that it might be the booze.

“No, I get it. I just… I have so much love for it. I wish I could show everyone, not just uptight nobles. But we all have to make money somehow.” She gives Leonie a smile and tucks her hair behind her ear. “Speaking of money, what’s with your unpaid tabs? I thought your mercenary company was doing well.”

“It _was_ ,” Leonie cringes, “but after the war, things have died down. Claude and the professor are closer than ever, so it’s not like there’s any conflict by the Almyran border. I used to have some missions by Nuvelle, close to Brigid since Petra became Queen, but she sorted things out too. Only conflict lately has been with some weird underground organization I thought we had beat to the ground, but the professor won’t let me get involved.” Leonie sighs. “It’s a real pain in the ass.”

“Sounds like it.” Dorothea laughs. “You know, I find it kinda cute that you refer to King Claude of Almyra as just Claude. You still call our new ruler ‘the professor’?” The question of referring to her noble friends by title never really occurred to Leonie. After knowing so many of the rich noblemen and women, the need for boundaries between them due to status grew unnecessary. 

“Uh, yeah.” Leonie suddenly feels self conscious. “I still talk to Claude. We write sometimes, and I’ve been to his palace and everything. Too fancy for me. He’s still my friend, though. I don’t feel the need to call him a king or whatever. And as for the professor…” Leonie stares at the depths of her mug, which is nearly empty. “I don’t know. They’re always gonna be the professor to me. Nothing’s gonna change that, ever, not even if they become the Goddess or something like that.”

“Makes sense. That’s the way it was for me and Edie, too.” Dorothea plays with her gloves like she’s a widow remembering a lover lost to war. “She never treated me like less, so I never treated her like more. We were always equals…” Her voice seems like it’s lost in thought, and Leonie hopes she doesn’t start crying.

“Edie?”

“Edelgard.” Her voice is barely above a whisper. Sentiments against Edelgard and the Empire were rampant all across the Alliance, and Leonie realizes now why she wants to be called Thea.

Leonie almost chokes mid-gulp. She had forgotten how close Dorothea was to Edelgard, not that she ever paid attention to Academy gossip, but the two girls were rarely seen apart. Now Leonie feels like shit, especially after announcing to the whole bar she had seen the shit get handed to the girl Dorothea can’t seem to forget. “Shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“No, it’s fine. I know why she did what she did, and I didn’t always agree, but I defended her with my life. That’s just the way war is.” It takes everything in Leonie to not call Edelgard a conquering, land-hungry, selfish shit of an emperor in front of Dorothea and thankfully, she doesn’t. 

She never held anything against Edelgard personally, but her stupid war cost many their lives, and her comrades had killed Jeralt. There was some satisfaction hidden within her when the professor had cut through Edelgard in the end, even if she didn’t want to admit it. Leonie takes another swig of the mug, emptying it completely. “If you say so.”

“But, enough about war talk. Have you settled down yet? I don’t see a ring on your finger, but I never thought you’d be the type for rings anyway.” Dorothea’s asking an innocent question, yet Leonie can’t help but feel a tiny bit embarrassed. There was no shame in her being single and Leonie didn’t mind it at all, but with Dorothea in front of her, it was hard to say.

“No, not yet.” Leonie tugs off her glove to show Dorothea a scarred, ringless left hand. “Never got around to it, being all over Fodlan and stuff like that. Besides, I don’t know if anyone would wanna marry me when I’m always gone.”

“Oh, shush! You’re not always gone now, since your mercenary company isn’t doing well,” that hurts, but it’s true, “besides. I don’t think you realize how much you’re liked. You’re a real catch since you’re pretty _and_ strong, and your type is attractive to a lot of people.” Leonie raises a brow and Dorothea grins. “Don’t tell me you don’t know?”

“Don’t know what?” Leonie suddenly remembers why Dorothea and her never talked back in the Officer’s Academy.

“Lorenz had the biggest crush on you when we were kids! Linhardt had caught wind of it in one of his poems he had left behind in class, and, well…” The songstress gives a half-snort. “It was a running joke for a while.”

Leonie’s face gets hot. Lorenz? _That_ guy? That has to be impossible. They were still friends to this day, for the Goddess’s sake. “No way. Gloucester was obsessed with status when we were kids, and I was not in any way his dream noble girl.” Leonie does not feel like remembering his long rambles of needing a delicate, feminine and adequate noblewoman at his side when they were kids. It was so hard not to punch him in the face too, and Leonie wants to gloss over that part quickly.

“You’d be surprised. Maybe it was the fact that you’re a commoner that made him attracted to you, and while I personally don’t find him attractive in any way, shape, or form,” Dorothea shakes her head in mock disgust, “I would have taken that chance. He’s too rich to pass up.” She takes a long swig from her mug and sets it down, leaving it empty. Leonie doesn’t want to ask her for another out of respect, but the schoolgirl gossip is kind of annoying her at this point.

“Yeah, no… That’s not for me. There is no ‘chance’ now, though. His wedding with Marianne was beautiful, and he doesn’t seem like he’s going to divorce her anytime soon.” Thank the Goddess he isn’t, because Leonie can’t imagine Lorenz attracted to her. Lorenz is like her weird, oddly rich brother which she can bully, not a love interest. She feels kind of bad for him, especially with how Marianne and Hilda are still “talking”, but he seems content with his life. “But, er, did you ever…?”

“No.” Dorothea pouts. “Even Manuela got married before me! Manuela! And her ceremony was so perfect, too. I’m so jealous it hurts.” Dorothea gives a whine. “I don’t mean to be needy, Leonie. I’m fine with being single, I am. But I need security. Do you know how hard it is to find work as an ex-opera singer when there is no opera?” She gives a look out the window, momentarily tearing her gaze from Leonie. “At this point, I’m considering returning to the monastery as a teacher…”

“That doesn’t sound half bad, actually. I don’t know if I’d be able to teach kids, but it’s not a bad job.”

“No, it’s not, but I’m gonna end up just like Manuela. She’s a wonderful woman and my idol but I wouldn’t go as far as being single in my late thirties!”

“I think we’re both very different people, Thea.” Leonie tries to give her a smile, but it comes out confused, and the look Dorothea gives her lets her know she’s fucked up. “Not that you’re bad! I just can’t relate to you. We face different problems.”

“But we’re both broke.” Her cheeks are a little flushed, and she seems to be out of character tonight, or at least Leonie hopes she is. It’s hard to not remind her of the huge sack of gold she handed over, but Leonie tries her best.

“Okay, true.” The pair grows quiet after that, and Leonie feels awkward. She’s never been too good at girl talk, and Dorothea is as feminine as someone can get. She wants to talk to her and properly thank her, but talking to someone who you tried to kill on the battlefield years ago is hard, and Leonie can’t find the words to make Dorothea listen to her. “What are you doing around here, anyway?” Way to go, Leonie. 

“I’m actually on my way to Almyra. King Claude’s been making some cultural reforms, and I heard he’s establishing a songstress school, so I’m on my way to sign up for it.” She looks to the ground in a sad way, and Leonie can’t help but pity her. “If that doesn’t go too well though, I’m going to the monastery. Guess I can’t help but go back, huh?”

“I think you’ll do great. Claude won’t mind employing you, he’s understanding of anything. You’ll be fine.” Dorothea looks up at her, and finally Leonie seems to have said something right.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. I don’t know much about singing, but if there’s anyone I’d ask to teach me, it’d be you.” Dorothea smiles and Leonie smiles back.

“Thank you…” Her voice is soft, and Leonie takes a second to notice how silent the bar is. A quick look around confirms they’re the last ones at the tavern, and the bartender eyes them with a look that screams _Get out_. Leonie swallows and rubs the back of her neck.

“Er, where are you staying? It’s late, and I wouldn’t wanna leave a lady like you alone like that. Especially since you paid my tab and everything.” Dorothea slides her hood back on and nods, sliding off the bar stool and onto the ground. Shit, even the way she got off stools was graceful. Leonie stumbles onto the floor behind her to hear her response.

“It’s an inn not too far from here. The one with the cats?”

“I know just the one. Come on.” Leonie outstretches her hand and Dorothea takes it, and for the first time in a few years, Leonie feels useful.

The walk to the inn wasn’t as long as it should have been, mostly due to Leonie’s short cuts. Dorothea keeps on holding onto her like a scared animal, and it makes Leonie nervous. She had never been nervous around girls before, at least not like this. She was outspoken and confident, not worried about someone’s opinion of her, especially not Dorothea’s. But the way she clung onto Leonie’s coat and squeezed at her arm was making her palms sweaty, and she silently cursed herself for wearing gloves tonight.

The walk back is mostly silent so as to not alert thieves, and once Leonie snakes behind a cottage for the last time, they’re at the inn. A cat meows at them at the foot of the inn and another lounges about on the roof, and Leonie can hear Dorothea coo at them. It’s kind of sweet, but still weird.

“Er, about the tab… Thanks. I really needed that.”

“No problem. Anything for you, ‘Pinelli’, but only if you keep on protecting me at night, okay?” Dorothea gives her a wink, and Leonie’s feeling bold. Maybe it’s the alcohol or just the adrenaline, but something in her clicks.

“Say, before you go to Almyra, how long will you be staying here?” The words leave Leonie’s mouth faster than she can process them, and she feels old Leonie resurge for a moment.

“A month or so while I get everything situated. Why?” Dorothea flutters her eyelashes in a way Leonie can swear is intentional.

“Wanna go out to dinner?”

“Sure.” Dorothea leans in and plants a kiss on Leonie’s cheek, and fuck, it really is a great time to be alive. “Thank you, oh so courageous mercenary. You know where to find me, so I’ll see you later.” And with that, Dorothea waves and leaves Leonie breathless. 

Leonie’s too dazed to really think about where the fuck she was going to find Dorothea later, yet somehow she grins in a way she hasn’t for a while. Still no missions, but life can change for her. Leonie feels as if though her life has just changed tonight, and hopefully it’s not the booze talking but her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting. My back is killing me. I hope my back pain was worth it, and that you enjoy this work. Happy new year!


End file.
